What Would You Do?
by Imagination-DreamMix
Summary: What would you do if I hit you? If I slapped you? If I punched you? If I loved you? Would you return it? Or would you let me suffer, never knowing the answer? Tell me, what would you do?


What would you do if...?

**A/N**: Yay~ One shot of unawesome proportions ! I dislike one shots because I'd rather have two ! Haaaa ! Ba-dun-chhhh . Bad joke I know . TT_TT Well~ this was inspired by a little somethin' somethin' my friend told me about . She said wouldn't this make a great story~ ? and I answered with a vague meh and a shrug then the plot bunnies consumed my other thought carrots and put this in there . It begged for life so here it is~ So read ! Drop review if you'd like (don't have to but they make me smile!) and enjoy life !

Characters: Canada (aka Matthew Williams aka who?) Prussia (aka Königreich

Preußen aka the awesome me!) Mentions of America (aka Alfred aka The United States of America aka THE HERO!)

**Summary**: Prussia asks a series of "What if" questions. Canada just wanted to get past the first sentence if his book!

**Warning**: Awesome alert! Intense dose of Preußen ahead. Cute alert! Gilbird and Kumajiro. That is all. Fluffy alert! Canada gets a little fluffy at the end. Angst alert! Canada also gets a little angsty at the end. Mentions of twincest alert! Depending on how you want to think of them, it's twincest. If you don't like that then think of them as two dudes who look alike then this won't be an alert for you ja?

**Disclaimer**: You know that this word means, if not then go pick up a dictionary.

"Vhat vould you do if I punched you in the face?"

Matthew blinked. He slowly looked up from his book over at the Prussian currently sitting next to him staring at the beer in his hands with a look of concentration. Matthew almost thought he'd imagined it until red eyes flicked up at him and pale eye brows raised in question.

"...Vell?" Gilbert prompted.

Matthew blinked again.

"What?" He asked nervously. Hoping to everything he loved Gilbert had a point to make and wasn't just going to up and introduce his face to the fist that would no doubt break his nose. While he welcomed all forms of conversation (especially when people noticed

him!) he always had to keep his wits about him when around Gilbert. With Gilbert conversations usually led to one of two things.

Pancakes.

Which were the most common of the two occurrences. They were also the most blatantly demanded.

Or beer.

This was so common that by the third visit Gilbert stopped bothering to demand them and usually just got it himself. Unless, of course, he felt especially lazy... which was most of the time.

But never both.

"They don't mix vell together. I think they vage epic vars in my

stomach." was the Prussians excuse.

Gilbert sighed and lifted his legs on the coffee table.

"Vhat voult you, Matthew, do to the awesome me, Gilbert, if I, again me, punched you, again Matthew, in the face?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"One: get your dirty disgusting shoes off of my table." He hissed slapping the albinos thigh. "Two: if you punched me in the face... I'd punch you back."

Gilbert-after removing his feet from the table-made a small hum in thought. He shrugged and chugged the rest of his beer. His Canadian counterpart returning to his book, assuming the pointless conversation was over.

All was silent, save for the occasional turning of the page and the occasional flicking of Gilbert's can (which irritated Matthew to no end). Gilbert suddenly got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Matthew didn't look up. He continued reading in the hopes he could finish at least five chapters before the day was through. Which would be a feat considering the company he held today.

Matthew hadn't even realized Gilbert returned until he felt the back of the couch sink in and heard the tell tale popping of the beer can being pried open. Gilbert took a swig of his beer before he cleared his throat.

"So, vhat if I slapped you?"

Matthew lowered his book into his lap and closed his eyes for a minute with a deep sigh.

"What?"

"Vhat if I, Gilbert, slapped you, Matthew?"

Matthew twitched.

"I would slap you back." Matthew hissed. Already considering the idea of it.

"Violently."

Gilbert smirked and nodded his head. Matthew wondered, once again, if Gilbert actually had a point or if he was going to actually cause some physical pain to test the answers to his questions. He watched Gilbird ruffle his feathers and nestle deeper into Kumakasi's fur. Kumajimi lifted his head and sniffed at the yellow chick and licked him, resting his head between his paws. Matthew raised an eyebrow and smiled. They were so cute. Gilbert would no doubt agree. Surprised he hadn't heard any comment on the two companion animals interaction Matthew dared a glance at Gilbert to see that Gilbert was intently studying the ingredient label to his beer. With a small huff Matthew turned around and lifted the book to it's proper place for reading. He was only able to get as far as three sentences before being interrupted again.

"Vhat if... Vhat if I kicked you?" Gilbert asked. Sounding like he was running out of violent acts to hypothetically do to the Canadian. Matthew groaned and slammed the book shut. It was clear he wasn't going to get to read it. Not while Gilbert was asking what now seemed like pointless questions to fill the silence.

"Why?" Matthew countered, clearly irritated. "Why do you keep asking these questions? If you want to find out, maybe you should just do it!"

Something passed over Gilbert's face but disappeared before Matthew could actually place it. With a frown Gilbert took another swig of beer. He looked straight into the blondes violet eyes and smirked.

"There's a point to this." He assured Matthew cryptically.

Matthew furrowed his brows and sighed.

"I'd... I'd kick you back, probably."

"No." Gilbert barked. Matthew jumped at the suddenness of it. "Vould you do it

back? For sure?"

Matthew blinked.

"Uh... Y-yeah. Yeah I would..." Even though Matthew was tempted to add an "I guess" he was a bit startled at the Prussians outburst. Gilbert seemed pleased with the answer and smiled. He proceeded to make his way next to the Canadian and flopped onto the couch. Matthew watched warily as Gilbert placed his beer on the table and sat back with a content sigh.

Gilbert was acting downright freaky. Freakier than normal. Which was pretty freaky.

A pregnant silence engulfed the room. Matthew glanced at Gilbert again and saw that his eyes were closed as his head was reclined on the back of the sofa. Matthew slowly opened his book and began to resume his reading...

"Vhat if I bit you?" Gilbert murmured.

Matthew threw the book on the table. Why even bother at this point?

"I'd bite you back, Gilbert. Really hard too. To draw blood." Matthew snapped angrily. "It would hurt. Very much."

All he'd wanted to do was read his book. Apparently that was too much to ask. Matthew opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "shut up and let me read, before I murder you with a hockey stick" but went dizzy when his head was moved to the side at lightning speed. Gilbert had gripped the Canadians chin and forced him to look Gilbert straight in the eyes.

Matthew swallowed and stared into those deep pools of unbelievable crimson. His heart beating a thousand miles a nanosecond. He'd never seen Gilbert so serious. So concentrated. Usually at this point Gilbert would be giving his usual hissing laugh and would say; "Just kidding! Had you goin' right Mattie?" but there was something in his eyes that seemed so intent, sincere almost. Before Matthew could say anything Gilbert brought Matthews face just an inch closer. He was so tense it hurt! Their noses brushed. If Matthew was breathing, he was not aware of it.

"Und Vhat voult you do, Maddhew," Gilbert breathed softly, his accent becoming more pronounced with each word. Matthew was sure he wasn't breathing now and felt his face heat up at the proximity. "If I toldt you dat I lof you." Matthew gaped at Gilbert. For a minute he could swear he heard his own inner voice screaming and was sure that it would be pulling it's hair out. He would have laughed and played it off as a joke, except the look that Gilbert leveled him with assured him that it was indeed not a clever little ruse to get a rise out if him.

Matthew swallowed nervously and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again but what came out wasn't his intended answer, was there even an intended answer to such a question?

"Wh-what?" The blond stuttered nervously.

Gilbert's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Vhat voult you, Maddhew, do if I, Gilbert, sait dat I, again Gilbert, lof you, again Maddhew."

Matthew blinked once. Twice. Three times. Gilbert... Beilshmidt... loved him?

Matthew's heart jumped at the thought. He suddenly realized why Gilbert had been asking him all those silly questions. If Gilbert Did something to or for him, he would return it right? So... following that logic, if Gilbert felt a certain way about him... he should feel the same way. Shouldn't he?

Did he?

Gilbert came to his house, ate his food, drank his beer, interrupted his reading... yet, at the same time he was always there to talk to, to listen, to laugh with, to cry on. Did Matthew love him?

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably and raised an eye brow. More than likely waiting for an answer.

With a slow blink Matthews eyes flicked behind Gilbert at a picture of the two of them. It was taken last year at the ice skating rink. It was a close up, of course. Gilbert had skated behind Matthew, brought their faces together and demanded a smile for the camera. While the picture was clearly of the two of them the camera also caught someone standing in the background... Someone with a strikingly familiar and, if Matthew didn't know any better, he'd say this persons face looked irritated.

Alfred.

Matthew thought about Alfred. If Matthew loved Gilbert, where did that leave Alfred?

All those things that he had in Gilbert, he also had in Alfred. He was also significantly closer to and knew Alfred longer than Gilbert. The only real negative point in Gilbert was his fickleness and the fact that sometimes, just sometimes, Matthew felt like he was being used... Under appreciated even.

To Alfred, the only negative point was that he was most assuredly under appreciated and would be lucky to even be remembered.

He cared for them both. Truly he did. But did he love one more than the other?

Could he make that choice?

Matthew's face gave no trace as to what he was thinking, leaving the waiting Prussian to only wait for the answer. Which worried Gilbert.

"V-vell?"

Matthew seemed to snap back to reality and blinked at Gilbert with a soft smile. Matthew brought his hand up and cupped Gilbert's cheek gently.

"...Maddhew?"

Gilbert let his hand drop from Matthew's face and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"If you love me...?" Matthew asked sweetly. His eyes searching Gilbert's worried face.

"Well..."

Could he?


End file.
